Not So Complicated
by RedPoofballHat
Summary: The ups and downs of Yuki and Kyo's relationship. Not all great things can be perfect. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! I haven't posted in forever, I know, but I had this idea for a fic and got excited! I wanted to show the ups and downs of Yuki and Kyo's relationship, so prepare your feels! So this is pretty much going to be an alphabet type thingy, and every chapter is a different letter along with a story about them that kind of corresponds. You'll get it once you start reading! So anyways, hope you enjoy!

Not So Complicated

...

A is for arguing.

_Constantly _arguing.

"_She _kissed _me!_" Yuki yelled, "I pushed her away and didn't even let her hug me! Stop being such a drama queen!"

Kyo shook his tear stained face, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, almost as if it could make the situation go away.

The rat sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, obviously still irritated but trying to calm down. "Listen babe, it's not a big deal, so I don't understand why yo-"

"If it's not a big deal then why didn't you tell me about it!" Kyo screamed, still refusing to look at his boyfriend.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact! This just lets me know that I was right!"

So much for trying to calm down...

"All you ever do is complain about me! If you hate me so much why don't you just find someone better?! Everyone at school won't stop staring at you, so stop whining like you're stuck!"

So Kyo could get jealous easily...

_Really jealous._

"Maybe if you didn't always give me something to complain about, I wouldn't!"

Ouch.

That stung Kyo _bad._

The cat fell down to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. He had been trying not to cry earlier, without many positive results, but now he was downright sobbing, letting the pain flow freely. Kyo always put up a tough front, as if nothing mattered to him, but he was sensitive, and when Kyo broke down... He _really_ broke down.

And what made it all worse was that Yuki _knew_ that.

The rat's expression shifted to one of concern almost immediately and he crouched down to his boyfriend's level, feeling a pang of guilt course through his chest.

_Shit._

"Kyo... babe I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, desperately trying to stop his tears. "You know I didn't mean that. I love you! More than anyone!" he told him, gingerly placing a hand on the boy's back, only to have it shook off.

"I love you too, Yuki" His weak voice whispered back, "But I'm still pissed as fuck."

Yuki smiled softly and lifted the head of soft orange hair into his lap, holding the boy as he cried, whispering 'I'm Sorry' over and over again until his eyes had dried up.

The argument wasn't really about the girl who had kissed Yuki... and it never had been.

It was just complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Woah, it didn't take me months to update, shocker! I'm going to really try to be good about updating this story every few days so yeah! Enjoy!

Not So Complicated 

B is for Breaking Up.

They were _always _breaking up...

"I can't do this anymore!" Kyo shouted out, the room that was filled with screaming and cursing just a second ago poisoned with silence that was twice as intense.

After a long moment of no sound other than the heavy breathing of both boys, Yuki finally spoke up.

"You don't mean that... do you?" he asked, his once booming voice coming out as something between a whisper and nothing at all.

"I... I _do_ mean it this time. We've tried this a million times, and it's obvious that it isn't working," the cat said quietly, each word stabbing at his own heart.

"But Kyo... I love you! I'm sorry!" Yuki said, beginning to sound desperate.

He didn't say it back.

Silent tears streamed down both of their faces, daring each other to make a noise, but it was the rat that broke the silence yet again, letting out a broken hiccup.

"Don't you love me too?" He asked, staring at his orange haired boyfriend who was refusing to make eye contact.

How could he? How was he supposed to look up into Yuki's eyes and not go running straight into his arms, telling him that he was sorry?

He clenched his fists, and still did not say it back.

Of course he _did_ say it back, less than an hour later after he had ran away into his room sobbing, because that's what he always did.

Because when Yuki and Kyo broke up, they never _really_ broke up.

It was just complicated...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Betcha thought I was gone ;) So basically my computer sucks ass, and it is very rare that I can get it to boot up, but when I can I promise that I'll update!**

Not So Complicated

...

C is for Cuddling.

Well... kind of.

"You're hogging the blankets, shit head," Kyo complained, attempting to pull more of the fluffy material towards him.

It was winter... and it was freezing... and Shigure, of course, had broken the heater, mistaking it for god-knows-what.

"Fuck you, I'm cold," Yuki retorted, rolling over to face his boyfriend, eyebrows raised tauntingly.

Kyo scowled, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Stop being such a dick."

This made the rat giggle, and instead of shooting back, he reached out and wrapped one of his arms around Kyo's waist, pulling him into the warm cocoon of blankets with a sweet smile. Yuki wrapped his arms and legs around the cat in a full-body hug, peppering the side of his face with kisses.

The red-head blushed furiously, but didn't try to move away from Yuki's lips, instead turning so they were facing each other.

"Shitty rat..." He murmured, a small smile on his face as he tangled their legs together.

"Damn cat..." Yuki replied, and they both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

It was just kind of complicated...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you all for all the nice reviews and follows, I really appreciate them!

Not So Complicated.

...

D is for Dancing.

_If you could even call it that. _

Kyo peered silently into the room, his eyes just peeping out through the mostly-closed-but-not-quite door. He couldn't help but smile widely at the sight in front of him.

There was Yuki, standing in the middle of his room, his arm hooked around an invisible dance partner. He moved to the soft music playing with clumsy steps, almost tripping after a few moments.

It was almost impossible for the cat to suppress the laughter rising in his throat, but somehow he managed.

His boyfriend's movements were so awkward and forced, but somehow his lack of any sort of rhythm was charming, and Kyo thought it was extremely adorable.

Yuki attempted to twirl around his imaginary partner, but lost his balance and hit the ground with a soft thud.

This time Kyo couldn't control the loud giggle that came out of him, but he almost instantly slapped a hand over his mouth, pulling away from the door and hoping Yuki hadn't seen him.

He had.

At the sound of laughter, Yuki had snapped his head up quickly, just barely catching a flash of orange hair in his sight.

That damn cat.

"Kyo?!" he asked loudly, his eyebrows drawn together as he got up from his spot on the floor.

The red-head scrambled to get up and leave, but he wasn't fast enough and he instead was met with his boyfriend scowling at him.

"What the hell, Kyo?!" he demanded.

Kyo smiled widely and decided to play dumb.

"Oh, hey babe!" he said, a little too enthusiastically, "What are you up to?"

Yuki didn't believe him for a second.

"W-why were you spying on me?" he asked, but his angry expression quickly shifted to one of embarrassment. Yuki's cheeks flushed a dark red and he rubbed his arm self-consciously as he waited for an answer.

Kyo smiled softly and reached out to take one of the boy's hands in his own. He hadn't known the rat was self-conscious about his dancing...

"Honestly?" he asked, Kyo's own face turning scarlet as he turned his head away so he didn't have to look at his boyfriend.

Yuki nodded softly.

"I was kinda... you know... hoping you'd be changing or something," he admitted embarrassingly, "and then I saw you dancing, and it was really cute so I watched."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh at Kyo's motives.

"You're always trying to get in my pants," he said teasingly.

"Do you blame me?" the cat asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuki rolled his eyes, his embarrassment beginning to slowly fade.

"Shut up," he muttered, "and I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm never dancing in front of you again!"

Kyo pouted.

"But it's cute!"

"No, it's embarrassing!"

"But you're cute when you're embarrassed!"

"No, I'm not! And besides, I was only trying to get better because... you know..."

"Because I love to dance?"

"Yeah..."

Kyo smiled warmly. So Yuki was trying to learn to dance for him? That was the sweetest thing ever! He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, smiling against the other's lips.

"I could teach you," he offered. Kyo had always been able to dance effortlessly.

"N-no!" Yuki refused, turning his face away. He would never purposefully dance in front of Kyo, it would be mortifying! Getting caught secretly had been bad enough.

"Whatever," Kyo said, letting out another bubbly laugh.

"Don't think you're the only one though," Yuki said with a mischievous smile.

"The only one who what?"

"Who spies," Yuki clarified with a wink.

Kyo's mouth dropped and his eyes widened, starting to panic. "W-wait, what do you mean?! W-what are y-you talking about?" he asked frantically, but Yuki just laughed.

It was just complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Hey everyone! So I know I haven't been updating this story as much as I said I would, but reading all your nice reviews had motivated me to not give up! Sorry if that sounded kinda cheesy, but who doesn't love cheese? :)

Not So Complicated

D is for Dessert.

Kyo always wanted dessert when it was..._ inconvenient._

Kyo peered over at the small clock on his nightstand.

_Midnight._

Was it really that late already?

The cat had not been able to sleep at all, which was strange considering his and Yuki's... _previous activities._

He sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling back against Yuki's warm, bare chest.

Not even five minutes later, those two amber eyes flicked open again, annoyance apparent.

This was _not_ going to work.

He simply couldn't sleep until he got what he really wanted.

And he _knew_ what he wanted.

Kyo groaned and rolled over so that he was facing Yuki, who was sleeping quietly with a small smile on his face.

Yuki looked so peaceful as he slept...

"Babe!" Kyo shouted loudly, poking Yuki's face repeatedly.

The rat flinched, eyes open wide from the shock of being awoken so suddenly. He groaned once he saw Kyo's face and closed his eyes, rolling over so that he was no longer facing the his orange-haired boyfriend.

"Yuki~" the cat whined, crawling on top of him so that he was trapped.

"Yuki, take me to Ben &amp; Jerry's!" He demanded.

Yuki peered up at the boy disbelievingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked. He couldn't believe Kyo woke him up for this...

"Babe, I want ice cream!"

"I'm not taking you to Ben &amp; Jerry's in the middle of the night."

"But don't you love me?" Kyo asked teasingly.

"No."

"Yuki you're being unreasonable!"

"_I'm _unreasonable? We can go get ice cream tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"But I want it _now!" _Kyo argued, pouting like a little kid.

Kyo rolled off of the bed, going over to the light switch and flicking it on.

Yuki hissed and pulled the blanket up over his eyes.

"Fuck you, Kyo!"

The cat reached over and yanked the blanket off of his boyfriend, standing triumphantly with his hands on his hips.

_What a nerd._

Kyo trotted over to Yuki's dresser, which he knew had some of his own clothes in it, and began pulling on a pair of boxers, tossing one to Yuki who remained naked in bed.

"I've never seen you so eager to get me to put my clothes _on._" Yuki joked.

Kyo responded by throwing a shirt and some sweatpants at him as he quickly got dressed himself.

Once he was done, the cat plucked Yuki's car keys from the nightstand and walked over to the bedroom door, looking over at Yuki expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck."

That was all Yuki had to say as he begrudgingly began getting dressed, a pissed off look on his face.

I guess sometimes you just do stupid things for the people you love...

It was just complicated.


End file.
